Solangelo Oneshots
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: A ton of adorable Solangelo oneshots. Well, except some. Like this first one. It will tear your heart out. :-) But I'm a good writer so... Rated T for language. I suck at summaries don't hate me! Percabeth will also appear, as will Frazel and Caleo. I always hated Jason, so Jasper won't be in here. That's it.
1. Solangelo (idk what to call this)

Nico di Angelo arrived at Camp Half-Blood around noon. He set down his things in the Hades Cabin, pointed out again how terrible the décor was, and then walked across the green to the Apollo Cabin. He knocked twice and his boyfriend (he'd finally gotten used to calling him that) Will opened the door. "Hey there Death Boy," Will said. Nico just hugged him. As soon as he let go, he collapsed. Will picked him up (effortlessly, he weighs like fifty pounds), and rushed him to the infirmary. They confirmed that he had been shadow traveling altogether too much, and it was poisoning him. He lay unconscious in the bed and Will prayed to Hades not to take his son, and to Apollo for the ability to heal him.

The next day, Nico came around again. Will stood over his bed. "Hey, Sunshine…" he said weakly. "Hey, it's ok. It's going to be okay." Nico just smiled and closed his eyes. "Will?" he asked. "Yeah?" Nico swallowed. "I'm… I'm sorry." Will took his hand. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't find a way to heal you, and I'm losing everything, and all I wanted was one more day with you and-"

"Will." Will looked up. Nico was looking directly into his face. "I'm going to die." Will shook his head. "No. I could never let that happen to you. I can't lose you." Nico smiled. "It's okay." Will began to sob. "I love you." Nico stroked his hair absently. "Children of Hades… don't do love." Then he collapsed again. When he came around, Will wasn't there, but there was a beautiful woman with kaleidoscopic eyes sitting beside his bed. Aphrodite. Ugh. "Hello, Nico." Nico rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" She walked to his side. "I want to make it known to you that being a child of Hades does not make you unworthy of love, nor incapable of it. I believe that you love him. You may not be ready to tell him so, but you caused him a lot of pain yesterday. Love is a powerful thing. Use it wisely." Then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Two days later, Nico di Angelo was dead. His last words were to his boyfriend. "I love you, Will." No one would ever know what transpired in that hospital room. They'd never know what made him change his mind.


	2. Proposals and Hamilton

Annabeth POV

After a long day of filling out file reprts for each of the demigods in our records as pat of Chiron's new protocol, I needed a rest. I picked up my last batch of files to reveal the batch of files Nico was supposed to do. He was literally twelce hours late. What in Olympus was he doing? I decided to pay him a little visit. I walked out of the Big House and across the green to the Hades Cabin. I knocked. No answer. Again. Still nothing. I gave up and opened the door. What I saw surprised me in the least surprising way possible. Two extremely attractive males were lying on a bed - sideways. The totally ripped, goth/punk son of Hades Nico di Angelo lay on the left, closest to me, and his boyfriend, the ever-cheerful healer son of Apollo lay on the opposite side. They each had one earbud in and were holding hands. I caught a single phrase and determined that they were listening to Hamilton. Of course. Nico was obsessed. Then something else caught my eye. A glint of steel on each of their left hands? I smiled and left the newky engaged couple to listen to their music in peace.

 **14 hours earlier...**

Nico POV

I woke up to my alarm, shut it off, and was dressed in two minutes. I ran out the door, all the way up Half-Blood Hill, and down to the Big House. Unfortunately for me, Will was already there.

Ok, I should back up.

It's not unfortunate that Will was there. He's the most amazing boyfriend ever and I love him to pieces. It was only unfortunate because we have a routine. We both set our alarms for the same time, we get dressed as fast as we can, and we race to see who can run from there cabin up the hill, back down the hill, and to the Big House. It was the first time that week that I had lost. He came over to me and made a big show of putting a tally on his side of the scoreboard. Like the extremely mature man that I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. He just smiled. He dragged me into the forest. We reached a clearing, and i saw two log benches and a foldable card table with a tablecloth and a picnic basket. I almost laughed out loud, except it was Will and it was really sweet. We began to eat. He had made sandwiches and all kinds of amazing things. After a while, I looked up. He wasn't sitting. I looked down and he was kneeling next to me. "Nico, you're tough. But I've seen another side of you, a vulnerable side that few people have seen. I have followed you on this adventure and I want you to know that you really are my everything. I have found a wholeness that I never thought was possible, and when I'm with you, it's not as if I'm healing, it's almost like my injuries were never there at all. Nico di Angelo, I love you in a way that words cannot express. You mean the world to me. Will you marry me?" I stood up and rubbed my neck awkwardly. Will stood up, the evident ecstasy on his face replaced with worry. "Shit! You're not talking, you're not talking, silence means a 'no' SHIT!" He was pacing back and forth and I was watching him with increasing interest. "Will, silence does not mean 'no'. Silence, in this case means, 'I was going to propose to you, here's your ring'." Will looked stunned. I smiled. I took my ring from him and handed him his. He put it on, dumbfounded, and I kissed him. Finally, I said, "we have to go back to camp. We've been out here for two hours. Oh, I know what we should do! There's something I want to introduce you to." So we went back to my cabin (because no one else lived there) and listened to the Hamilton soundtrack on a loop for twelve hours. And that's how Annabeth found us, being adorable in my cabin.

* * *

 **Hey! Someone asked me if this is over. No! Sorry it took so long to update. Also, sorry-not-sorry about the Nico POV. I've had the Annabeth stuff written forever, but it was too short, so I added Nico, because Nico is amazing and we all want Nico simply because we can't have him except I don't want Nico because I'M AS GAY AS HE IS! Boom! Also I have a girlfriend... who I'm totally in love with and is amazing. And all that stuff that Will said is what I'm going to say when I propose to you, babe (SPOILER ALERT I'M GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER SOMEDAY).**


End file.
